


A Terrible Work Of Art

by Cherin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Comments appreciated, Improvised Writing, Kaiba is a bit of everything, a bit of Mai x Joey later on, catman yami, depending on the comments might become puppyshipping or not, detective atemu, he runs a company but hes also the guy who says hey this is strange go investigate it, the ishtars will be in this too eventionally, witch yuugi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherin/pseuds/Cherin
Summary: A lone witch is the only protection a town has against a terrible monster that stalks the woods around it. Meanwhile Detective Atemu is trying to uncover the identity of this evil witch, but finds more than he bargained for. And poor Yuugi has to keep his cat from dying, or else, he might lose the only thing in life that ever mattered to him. Love.





	1. The woods, the witch and his cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Witcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956008) by [TunaFax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaFax/pseuds/TunaFax). 



A terrible work of art Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

 

He grinned as his pet met his outstretched hand. His fingers sliding through its dark fur. “Patience Yami,” He encourages the cat-like creature to stay calm. They were expecting a guest after all. He didnt want his priced familiar to get shot. Not again.

 

“You know I hate it when you wear that thing.”

Yuugi looked surprised behind the wooden mask. “Its eyes creep me out,” The familiar elaborates as he lifted it a little to see Yuugi’s smirk. “I’ll remember not to get sheep if I ever wanted to become a shepherd,” he jokingly said. Yami definitely agreed.

 

They did not need their guest to know their identity, for now.

Yami had noticed the man looking for them the moment he had entered the forest. It was a fearless man, seeking justice, or he was just an idiot, looking for the truth.

 

Like many before him, he could get swallowed within the dark woods of the forest. But Yuugi felt like that would be inappropriate. Especially with him being the lead of a running investigation.

 

“Well then, it is time my pet, for our entree,” The witch announced, raising to his feet and leaving the sanctuary of their hiding place. The familiar stayed put, waving into the witch’s direction as they left. It wasn’t hard at all to find the idiotic man just walking around the forest like a traveler without a compass.

He ended up walking in circles, each one bigger than the other. Or perhaps it was a technique the man was using, hoping to find something.

But what? A clue? A body?

 

There was no body. Yuugi had made sure of that when he had scavenged the forest in search of a body. The man was a legend in solving cases, but the witch doubted that in the dark of the shadow, and his horribly mangled fur-coat, the man would ever know who he was outside the woods.

 

He took Atemu by surprise, appearing in the corner of his eye like that, but then again, that was planned.

 

“Something tells me you are looking for something. Or is it someone? I assure you, if you leave the forest now, you won’t find out what happened to them. Consider it a good thing.” He warned the detective.

“I do not abide to your threats. What have you done to officer Keith?”

 

Yuugi held up his hands in defence. Hands blackened by dark magic, with chipped nails from the awful weather conditions they had to endure. Wind nor rain stopped the witch’s reign.

 

“Why is it you are looking for him?”

“The truth. I want to know what happened.”

“Not for justice?” The witch inquired, head tilting ever so slightly. Atemu looked down at the forest floor for a minute, when he looked back up, the witch was standing closer now, and it unnerved him. The finer details of the mask were enlightened, and he took a step back. Not because he was going to run away, he had come this far, but apprehension was never a bad quality.

 

“No. He deserved it after what he did to the cat. Even if it ate a child, and gutting it was the only way to save the kid, he didn’t have to go dragging its body around like it had been terrorising the town for months...”

Yuugi grinned. He knew of a group that was rather fond of his pet. Yami never hurt the people. But creeping them out was such a thrill and Yuugi couldn’t deny him the fun of it.

 

“I see... Well... Let’s just say what happened to poor Sheriff Keith was just karma.”

“A bit too coincidental I think,” Atemu retorted. Yuugi growled at the accusation. He had nothing to do with the human disappearing! Why wouldn’t the detective get that through his thick skull?

 

His now unwelcome guest became bold, pointing at him in an offensive manner. “I know you have something to do with this missing persons case. As soon as I have the evidence, I will get you arrested.”

“Thick luck for me half of the town believes I’m not real,” Yuugi mumbled, more to himself than the other. Atemu scoffed and briskly questioned the witch with a now confident smirk, “Did you know its so much easier to make something believable if it has a face? Why don’t we start with yours!”

 

He made a move to snatch the wooden mask from the witch, who evaded smoothly by pulling his body back, but the human kicked his legs, making the necromancer fall backwards onto the earth. With the detective now struggling to keep him on the ground, he was glad he had come up with a plan b just in case.

 

The investigator ripped the mask from his face, except, to Atemu there was no face. There was a black, gaping hole, with teeth surrounding the dark hole that was its mouth. Two eyes were floating against the back of the throat.

 

He screamed, standing up and running away, before turning around to see the witch was fixing the mask back on. “What the hell are-“

 

Something within the woods creaked. Like a tree had decided to come to life, pull out its roots from the ground and start walking. But this was no tree. It was a long, outstretched limb, several parts of the skin having torn, and no foot at the end, rather a badly grown toenail shaped like a hoof. It stood there for a moment, not moving. Yuugi could feel dread trickling down his spine.

It couldn’t be. It didn’t come out during the day- and certainly not this close to the town!

 

But yet here it was, with its awful moaning and groaning sounding like a human in peril. It must have heard the scream. One of its arms grasped a nearby tree, its limb gushing through the air as it reached the destination. And then appeared the skull. The deer skull its head had been crammed into, with eyeballs popping out of the sockets.

 

Yuugi knew, from experience, that the wendigo had terrible eyesight. And a keen sense of smell. He had only one vantage point. If he stayed still and kept quiet, it wouldn’t notice him.

 

But Atemu. Oh Atemu was scared beyond belief. Had been the biggest skeptic in town until he had seen the cat-man himself. If he had stayed skeptic he wouldn’t have come looking for the witch, and now he had pissed himself in fear, unable to move a muscle. But the witch could see he was going to scream again, and acted fast. His hand moved over to the man’s mouth, telling him not to make a sound.

Of course, that the creature had heard, and it whirred its head into their direction, eyeballs turning to face forwards, clean antlers swinging back and jostling its head a little. Did it have a spring cleaning?

 

It neared, moss covered body lowering towards them, mouth opening with a screech, Atemu pressing himself against the witch who held him from behind, and then-

 

“Mbèèèhh!”

 

The wendigo choked itself and reared its head away, seeing the white pelt of the witch’s coat. The mask stared back deep into its right eyeball, before it straightened up, and slowly paced away, groaning in disappointment that it had only found a sheep.

 

Now to deal with pissypants.

Wether he liked it or not, once it is out of range, Yuugi takes Atemu to his cottage. Lets the man into his house in the woods which has been protected against creatures with an evil will.

 

Then again Yuugi was not the purest of minds either.

 

He guided the poor man out of the red woods, into the safe forest upon the hill, where more light was able to get through the foliage.

He forced the man out of his pants for the completely wrong reasons. Everyone knew Atemu Sennen was both single and good-looking. It was an honest shame he thought of the witch as an enemy.

 

“Hey... Witch...” He asked, trying to fit himself into a pair of pants the necromancer had given him.

“Keep it.” He was getting irritated with having to wear the mask for so long. If he put it off, Atemu would surely notice that he had only used vanta-black to cover his face and create the illusion he was inhuman. The teeth were nothing more than animal fangs he had put together on a string and glued around his face.

 

“No I-... That thing....”

“‘Sa wendigo,” Yuugi faced his direction with an irritated snap. Honestly, he didn’t know what a wendigo was? He tapped his foot for a moment, looking at the underwear-pant-less man who was wearing one of his trousers, and then sighed, turned around, and grabbed his book, chucking it in Atemu’s direction, making it land on the picnic table near him.

 

The man hesitantly approached the table, sat down, and slowly opened the book, as if expecting a bat to fly out and attack his face, only to come face to face with a picture of the witch himself.

“Don’t look at that,” Yuugi scolded, making him quickly turn the page.

 

Another picture, with a title, that louded “Yami”.

 

Yami.

Dubbed: The cat(man)

Species: Feline

Intelligence: Average human IQ

 

Favorite person: Me

Favorite thing to do: ~~Me~~ Scaring people

 

There were pictures of the cat all over the two pages, some of them taken with the witch wearing a different mask.

One where the cat’s clawed hand covered the face, only leaving place for an eye to show peeking through the fingers.

 

“Do I classify as a thing to you too mr Sennen?”

 

The human looked up in surprise. How did the witch know his name? Why that was Yuugi’s little secret of course. His guest shook his head and quickly paged through the book, eyes widening further at the drawings that were found within it. Sometimes there was an obscure picture of the thing referenced, blurry or far in the distance. He came to a stop when he found a near exact drawing of the creature he had seen.

 

Wendigo

Approximate height: 7”4’ feet

Identity: unknown

 

Keen sense of smell but mostly relies on its terrible sight. Can be warded off by remaining silent and inanimate.

 

It is strong. It is fast. You cannot outrun it.

 

Has a nasty habit of hanging corpses from its antlers.

Green, humanlike eyes.

Can surprise you because of its silent movements and camouflaged body. Never assume a tree is just a tree.

 

While the witch was peeling a crust from an old wound, Atemu looked up with a huff. “Its eyes... weren’t green.”

Yuugi tried to remember. Now that he mentioned it, the eyes in Yuugi’s memory were indeed, not green, but a rich amber.

 

“That son of a bi-“ He turned back to the door and covered his mouth in thought. The mask lifted little with his hand fixing its posture. He needed a more comfortable one. Yami purred for attention as he got up from his sleeping place beneath the table, surprising Atemu, who stupidly catapulted himself into the nearest wall.

 

“Holy shit what’s that thing doing here!?”

 

Yami looked offended, squinted his eyes at their rude guest and crossed his arms. “I live here.”

“It can talk!”

 

“Will you two be quiet gods- so annoying I swear-“ Yuugi was trying to find a certain thing in one of his many other books. Books that were hard to come by. Books that belonged in musea. Or burned.

 

Of course! Of course the wendigo could make others just like it!

 

Sherrif Keith was now stalking the woods in search of human flesh- wasn’t that just his luck?

“He should go home I don’t like him.”

“Be quiet Yami. We have bigger problems now on our mind.”

“I’ll be glad to leave this wretched place any time soon!”

 

Yuugi was becoming irritated.

“Nobody is fucking leaving this house until I said so. You go out in those woods now, that thing is going to track your bodily fluids down to either here or your house, so if you want to stay alive, you’ll listen.”

 

That got both of them quiet. The cat went to lay near the fire, enjoying the warmth it emitted, and Atemu went to sit back at the table, where he previously had sat to investigate the catalogue of monsters.

 

Hellhounds. Floxyl. Wendigo. Werewolves and timber-wood-wolves. Tatzulwurm. The shades and their darklings. The yowee. Probably most creatures you could find in the forest were crammed inside this book. Atemu couldn’t remember what was on the previous page once he had flipped over to the next. There was a boar that would freeze a grown man temporarily without failing if direct eye contact was made.

The yowee was an ape-like monster, that preyed on people’s pets and other animals within the forest. Another creature Atemu couldn’t wrap his head around was a blue, tall looking man, orange eyes taking in half of the face, sharp, elongated teeth the other half. It wore torn clothing, was immensely thin and had long claws coming out of its fingers.

 

He was confused why some of them looked so human like, or like another creature and yet were totally not what they first appeared.

 

“The one you’re looking for.... Keith. I have reason to believe he is the wendigo we saw.”

“You mean barely escaped,” Atemu corrected, Yuugi clicked his tongue.

“Are you listening?”

“I am, but what makes you think I am entitled to believe you?”

“I just saved your ass, do you really think I have a reason to lie? If I wanted you dead I would have left you in the woods with your pants full of piss,” He growled, stomping his foot on the ground twice in anger.

 

The detective looked down and pressed his lips. Yuugi knew it was just hard to believe a human you formerly knew had become something.... awful.

 

Come to think of that, he still had to pay those three a visit.

 

Yami let out a chuckle. He couldn’t help but laugh. Yuugi wanted to glare at him but with the mask on, it would barely get translated. He groaned and walked over to the back of his cottage where he could get rid of the face-pain-maker without Atemu seeing any details. All he would be able to see was the black hole in the face.

 

But he was staring at the witch. Suddenly Yuugi didnt care anymore. It didn’t really matter if he found out it was face-paint. As long as Yuugi didn’t get recognised he didn’t care.

 

“How... earm....” The human tilted his head with interest. “How do you... talk...”

 

Yuugi smiled. He was brave now wasn’t he? Let’s play around a little and see exactly how brave.

The witch came closer, facing the man who struggled to get up and out between the picnic table and the bench, falling over. The critter leaned over him, helping him back on his feet by pulling him up by the arm. And then, Yuugi held the man’s hand. His eyes were like floating orbs against the dark paint.

Atemu breathed fast, nervous. He balled a fist as Yuugi pulled the hand towards his ‘mouth,’ only to feel something against his hand all of a sudden. A cheek. His hand opened, and his thumb found an eyelid.

 

Surprisingly he put his other hand in between Yuugi’s eyes and found a nose.

 

“Human...” He exclaimed.

“I mean I could, you know, change into this,” He shrugged, “But honestly the spell is too much work for what its worth. I need to look presentable if I wanna buy food at the store you know?”

 

Atemu yanked his hands back and moved his head from left to right, trying to figure out wether it was an illusion or not.

 

“You’d do me a great deed if you don’t arrest me after this whole thing is over,” He bargains, “I’ll even clean up my face and tell you my name.”

 

“Wh-why-what- what- no! You’ve been terrorising the town for months with your stupid witchcraft!” Atemu growled back.

“I’ll admit that some of my spells may have caused a death or two. I’m not stupid. But it’s hard enough keeping things like wendigos and timber-wood-wolves out of the town and people out of the damn forest!”

Atemu blinked. He blinked again trying to understand the witch’s intention.

 

Sure, he liked to terrorise adults, just like Yami, but it was never his intention to hurt anyone.

And now?

They wait?

 

Atemu turns back to the book, says nothing for a while as Yuugi retreated to his lonely corner and fell down on the bed. He was exhausted, but it was going to be a long night yet.

 

Yami stretched and wandered around the cabin, unnerving Atemu until the cat was bold enough to look what was inside his bag. The detective snatched the bag away, but the cat had latched onto it and pushed the man’s face away as he spilled the contents onto the floor.

“Hey!” Atemu shouted angrily, trying to pick up the mess and stuff it back into the bag. Yami however was just as fast to grab whatever looked like food to him and fetched it back to his master whom was watching the both of them.

 

“Stop neglecting your basic needs,” He scolded Yuugi, who only rolled his eyes and accepted the food but did not intend to eat it. Until Atemu sighed and waved a had at him with disinterest, signing that he didn’t care if he was hungry and ate the food.

Being a fulltime witch didn’t exactly earn you the money like an average job did, of course.

 

“You eat a lot of energy and protein bars.”

“I was just well prepared to spend a day investigating the woods.”

“I bet you spend time at the gym working out. Maybe next time I should join you.”

 

Atemu’s eyes widened and he turned to face the witch, Yami looking just as surprised.

“Are you- Are you hitting on me?” He was bold enough to ask. Yuugi couldn’t help but grin, and his white teeth against the dark paint were nothing but unnerving. Even Yami visibly shivered. A face within a black gaping mouth, what a horribly frightful sight.

 

“Of course not my dear Atemu. I merely want to train myself up in hopes to ever be in your kind of league.” 


	2. Inconvenience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not as long as the first chapter, but taking it in small parts is the only way for me to get through this. Soon we will meet all the others and set this story ablaze! :)

A terrible work of art Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

 

It is raining when the morning light penetrates the darkness that had fallen over the land, and as such, the woods. And gods does Yuugi love rain. He uses it to wash away the paint, and take a shower. Doesn’t care if its cold. After a hot summer day and sweating his ass off, it is well appreciated.

Atemu doesn’t dare look at him as he waltzes butt naked back into the cabin, instead he looks at Yami who does stare at the witch, lustfully so, and it makes the human shiver at the discomfort he feels when he can only let his mind wander.

Never forget a detective was more curious than a cat.

 

“Are you two.... You know-“

 

The witch and his familiar exchanged looks, and then the witch shrugged. At the cat, not Atemu who was still looking away. Neither answered the question, because Yuugi knew Yami didn’t remember the way things used to be. He loved his cat more than anything, but seducing the detective didn’t sound bad either. Especially if it could bring him favours.

But Yuugi was not going to exploit Atemu’s all too desperate feelings. Not tonight anyway. Lest his own weaknesses were exploited.

 

“You know, rains are such a pain, you’d think there’s a simple spell to ward them away, but then some moron rips out the pages because he controlled the weather once and it went wrong...” He needed a change of subject, anything but this. The flirting had not been such a good idea if at all, because Atemu had been responding positively towards it. And you couldn’t trust a bloodhound like Atemu.

“I thought you said the rain was favourable,” Atemu chirped, still looking away as Yuugi put back on clothes and a new mask. A more comfortable one.

 

“It is. Will wash away our scent. Should erase all leads to the poor sucker who drove you here,” He murmured. Atemu frowned and shook his head. “I parked my car safely in the parking lot.”

Yuugi turned his head. “The covered one?”

“Of course! I just had it cleaned!” The detective said as if it was the most natural thing to do. Normally visitors were only allowed to take taxis, because it was also a nature reserve, and said cars were electric, making them eco-friendly.

 

It was a pretty long drive, and an even longer walk. Safe usually,but now with Keith around, perhaps not so much. Of course police people were the exception, they always were.

 

The witch looked over to Yami who suddenly inhaled sharply through his teeth and then hummed with a frown. He nearly laughed as he knew what this meant. “I sure hope you’ve got a good car insurance.”

The detective looked at him in confusion. “Why do you say that?”

 

Yuugi decided not to let him trouble himself over a car too much at the moment. He had the feeling if he told him, the man would run out the cabin and straight towards his vehicle by the reaction alone he had given.

“No reason.”

 

Atemu gave him a long stare and then sighed. He was bored out of his mind, the witch had forced him to stay until dawn to make sure the creature didn’t come back. Yuugi thought about how to get the man home safely but couldn’t think of a good way to do so.

With his car being broken it would be even more difficult to get him out the forest safely...

 

Unless he called his pooch. Then again he was also the guest’s boss so it would be suspicious if a car from his company turned up.

The man was too much of a wise guy as well and would not heed Yuugi’s words.

 

He couldn’t believe he would have to call in his steed’s help. Steed was a big word, but the steed itself was even bigger. Large, and with a long neck, the reptile like creature stood tall against the trees it belonged with. But its black hide was bejewelled with red orbs and white lines. Paws that were bigger than those of a polar bear, and a heavy tail almost as long as its body. The creature greeted Yuugi with joy, even sniffed at Atemu.

 

“Witch.” He trembled, fearing that it would eat him, “what is this?”

Said critter shrugged. Yuugi figured it was some sort of dragon but he couldn’t be sure.

He had found it as a youngling, wings touched by frostbite so badly he had to amputate one of them partially.

“Gandora, this is Atemu. Not food, understand?”

 

The creature tilted its head curiously. “Warp!” it barked at the detective. Its gentle voice was completely mismatched to its looks.

 

“Your ride home. I’m not going to let that thing kill you.”

 

He stares at Yuugi dumbfounded. “Why? Why are you so determined to keep me alive? Aren’t I a threat to your little charade?”

The witch looked like a cat with its hair spiked up in anger. “Don’t think you’re special detective. I’m doing this mostly for myself, one less death I have to stay awake over at night.”

 

The words did more impact than one would think. It made Atemu go silent. He swallowed hard as the witch wiped their eyes and then cursed. He’d unintentionally removed some of the paint from his face whilst trying to fight the tears. Seems there was a limit to how waterproof his make up actually was.

 

Human, the detective remembered. He walked up to the witch and laid his hand on the smudged cheek, batting a tear away with his thumb.

“Stop it...” The witch fought. Atemu blinked and yanked his hand back, unable to understand why he’d done that.

“You don’t care about me. Well, you shouldn’t. Stupid magic, you know,” He tried to explain. He tried again when Atemu tilted his head in frustrated confusion. “Since my birth, magic has been affecting me and the people around me. One of the things was that it made people adored me no matter what I did. You can feel it too, can’t you? You want to take care of me, no matter what I look like.”

 

The man opened his mouth to deny it, but the words in his head didn’t leave his throat. Instead he asked, “Magic can do that?”

Yuugi huffed, “You’d be surprised at what it can’t do honestly.”

 

The detective wanted to ask more about it but this wasn’t the time! His boss was going to be pissed for not showing up to work! “I... Better go.”

“You should. Gandora will take you out of these woods.” The witch dismissed as he walked to his cottage. He then stopped for a moment and turned back with a grin. “If you ever feel the need to visit though, just call my name.”

“But I don’t know yo-“ He had no time to finish his reply, the dragon picked him up carefully between its teeth and ran off.

 

The witch giggled to himself at the pitiful cries of the man as he entered the cabin. Yami’s nonexistent gaze followed his master as he heard the footsteps walk past him. They then suddenly turned back as he received a pat on the head. “I’m sorry Yami. I will have to handle that monster first. I promise to turn right back to looking for a cure for you.”

 

The cat purred at the pat and pushed his head against the hand. Yuugi couldn’t help but kiss its nose. A raspy tongue came back and licked his jawline until he drew back. “I can’t wait to return home. I don’t like it here at night... I can hear it move around the woods.”

“I know Yami. It wont be long. You’re safe here.”


	3. Yami

A terrible work of art Chapter 3

 

* * *

 

It’s three thirty in the afternoon once Yuugi cleaned up and was able to get to town and shop for some food. He’d make a stop at his cousin’s place while he was at it.

 

Text: Do you need any food tonight?

Reply: Poultry.

Text: I’ll just bring roasted chicken?

Reply: OK.

Text: Stop being scary god

Reply: ?

Text: Nvm. Ask your brother what it means if you care lol

 

He sighed and put his phone away and walked the cart around the store, searching for fish and roasted chicken. Some tinned mackerel and smoked salmon, milk and other goods. He couldn’t buy too much. He was already low on expenses.

 

Once leaving the store, the witch warped his way to his next destination.

He could see his cousin become colourless when he appeared out of the shadows. “I hate it when you do that.”

“Food would have gotten cold,” Yuugi made innocent eyes and put the bag in front of Kaiba’s nose while swiping a blonde lock of hair behind his ear.

“You bleached your hair?”

“Yeah, can’t be too careful you know? After all, someone’s hunting for the little witch- I’m sure he told you all about it~” Yuugi teased, leaning back and grinning.

 

Kaiba merely looked at him and sighed. “I don’t want to talk about that idiot. He’s packing his stuff as we speak. His intolerant behaviour and rule breaking was humiliating and embarrassing.”

 

Yuugi frowned. Kaiba had fired the big detective Atemu? Famous for bringing some of the biggest criminals in town to justice?

So where was he going to go now? He wouldn’t leave town. No busses or taxis would take you through the forest roads. Cargo vehicles drove there in group and a lone police man patrolling and writing fines for people breaking the speed limit was barely ever found there. Not to mention his car was... well let’s just say the man would have a lot of trouble leaving town.

 

“Oh, by the by Seto... I found your missing man...” He then said, trying to get the detective off his mind, trying to explain what had happened the night before and how he had met the man.

 

The detective that had been shouted at. Been thrown out like yesterday’s bread. Colleagues tried to cheer him up a little, but to no avail.

His boss had only laughed at his ridiculous proclamation that some internet cryptid and a one-winged dragon were running amok the forest. At least no one else had heard him spout the nonsense that came out of his mouth. The more he talked about it, the less he even believed himself.

If he were able to show some proof... perhaps he’d not have been fired! He even tried to show his boss the page he had taken from the book, but to no avail.

 

He was thinking too deeply about what he could have done to prevent this quick end to his career, so deeply that he didn’t even notice someone walking up to him until they had knocked on his pc’s glass monitor screen to get some attention. Atemu whirled around and was surprised at the friendly face that greeted him. “Hey pal!”

 

Meanwhile, with Kaiba now aware of the situation, Yuugi’s heart had lifted when he agreed to take precaution and heed Yuugi’s information.

“We will follow it’s routine of it has any. Just keep it out of the town. I’ll handle keeping people out.”

 

“It’s.... bigger than the other one Seto...” Yuugi seriously warned. “Well! I promised Yami I’d bring some salmon! I better get going!”

Kaiba straightened and waved after him. He didn’t even get to repay the witch for getting his food...

 

Yami was overjoyed with the food Yuugi had brought. At last a real meal! No more hotwater noodle cups and whatnot!

“So do you... want to talk about what happened that night?” His master asks him. Yami swallows a piece of fish and flattens his ears as he tries to look away.

“No.”

“It’s alright...” Yuugi hugged him with a sigh.

 

“I didn’t eat a child like they said....”

“I know Yami, I know.”

“They hurt me Yuugi... they ki- they killed me-”

“It’s alright I’ve got you. I’ll never let you alone again for that long.”

 

The cat hid his head in Yuugi’s chest. “Gandora is here too, remember. He wont let that thing come near our home.”

Yami nodded. “I just want to be me again. I... I don’t even know who I am anymore!”

“Soon. I promise. I’m so close. The elixir never lasts long before making it worse again... whatever I do it’s like whatever I’m trying to eliminate finds a way to conquer my efforts...” He regretfully said. “None of my magic works...”

 

Yami hummed and thought about it for a moment. “Maybe you need someone who works in that field. An expert with a degree for Physics.”

Yuugi gasped at the suggestion. “Actually... That’s not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all. And I know just the guy to get the info I need.”

 

Joey wheeler was an amazing brother, a strong man, and a splendid friend. So good even that his mother had agreed to taking Yuugi in after his parents’.... Accident.

But that was years ago. And while Yuugi could make his life about revenge, he wouldn’t make it so. He just wished he knew them better...

 

“Hey Joey?”

“Wassup Yuug?” His friend asked, looking up from the show he was watching.

“You remember that movie about that monster guy trying to cure himself by testing on his dna?”

“Oh yeah! The green guy right?”

“Yeah- was there anyone, you know, in your uni years that did that kind of stuff? Just curious. It looks like fun?” The lie was clear. It wasn’t fun at all. It was the most frustrating work you could possibly apply for! But Joey knew people. A lot of people.

Joey however couldn’t care less why Yuugi would ask. There were no stupid questions. Only stupid answers.

“Boring you mean but uh, lemme think, yeah, there was one gal- she works in the museum now, but she graduated when I ended my first year, and worked in a laboratory before it closed down... Ishizu Ishtar I think...”

“Ishizu?” Yuugi tilted his head with his eyes rolled up, trying to remember her. He’d seen her last year at the museum when he was in his last year of college. “Yeap! Even Yami knew her...”

 

This was new information. Joey looked at Yuugi and coughed.

“Sorry, I know you don’t like to talk about him...”

“It’s ok Joey. He’s in a better place now, I... I hope...” Yuugi sighed and looked at his clutched hands. When had he...? Never mind.

He straightened up and sat next to Joey with a smile. “Yami’s the sweetest boyfriend I could have asked for...” But right now the cat didnt even remember those times. Memory and sight taken away from him.

 

“I still... feel like what happened to him was my fault...”

“Yuug! It’s ok... Nobody is to blame in this. It happened an, well it’s not your fault ok?”

 

The boy nodded.

 

“If you could tell him anything, just anything, see him one more time, what’d you tell him?” Yuugi asked his best friend. Joey pursed his lips and hummed. He took a while before answering, “I’d tell him he’s ma brother, jus’ like you Yuug. You’re ma brother!”

Yuugi smiled and hugged the older young man. Their moment got interrupted by the heavy knocking on the front door. “C-Coming!” Yuugi shouted as he ran to the door, Joey right at his heels.

Strange, they werent expecting any visitors?

 

He opens the heavy door and pales. His hairs raise up. Had he been found? How had the man- No- No he couldn’t know!

“Detective Atemu?”


	4. Yami pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi learns that the ex-detective knows more than what he lets on.

A terrible work of art Chapter 4

* * *

 

 

“Detective Atemu?”

 

The visitor looked at Yuugi surprised as if hearing those words and pointed at him. “Witch.”

Yuugi looked surprised at being found out so quickly but then realised the man looked like a wreck. “I’m sorry, what did you just call me?” Yuugi replied in the most serious tone his voice could muster. The former detective lowered his hand and blinked, suddenly his eyes widened as if snapping awake. “Oh-Oh my goodness my apologies- I- I didn’t mean to call you that- I was just- erm, in thought-“

 

Joey laughed and shook his head. “You mistakingly called me Kaiba before several times too. Ya never change!”

Yuugi laughed at hearing this, and at the answer Atemu came up with. “You’re both skyscrapers what do you want me to do? Hurt my neck by looking up?”

But why was the man here? Yuugi wondered....

 

“So you guys know each other or....?”

 

Joey nodded his head quickly. “Yep! Me an TemTem are palls from college!”

Atemu sighed and shook his head. Joey would never change either, always with the nicknames... He had headlocked the man and was rubbing his head vigorously.

“Aah- Joseph stop doing that!” He pleaded.

“Really, with the real name Atemu? You’re no fun! I told you to call me Joey!”

“When the moon explodes!”

 

Yuugi sighed and watched as Joey dragged the ex-detective inside, closing the door behind them.

 

“I hope ya don’t mind, he’s gonna stay with us for a while till he can get a new job. Landlord kicked him out of his apartment because he’s jobless.”

Just his luck, and now he was staying at their place until he got another job.

 

This was annoying... he’d have to spend time with him now too...he really didn’t have time for that man’s meddling though....

While Joey did some catching up with his friend, Yuugi snuck out the back door without them noticing. He headed straight into town to find some time to himself. The library was a venue he often went to to find himself some peace and quiet. Not to mention the ghost that worked there was not as exhausting as some other people were.

 

The fact was that the library was self-service. The ghost always made sure that people filled in a paper on what book they took with them. Poor thing even chimed ‘thank you and have a nice day!’ As if anyone could hear him.

Acting unaware that he was actually deceased. But he knew better. Of course he knew, but blissful ignorance was rather welcoming. Yuugi was working out where his body was, perhaps he could reconnect the wandering soul...

 

“Yuugi! It’s been so long!”

“Ryou! You missed me?” He teased his ghostly friend. Ryou blushed and laughed. He’d known the ghost for only a few months really, but he was so sweet and loving Yuugi couldn’t help but play a bit badboy with him.

It reminded him of how Yami was. Teasing, trying to get physical, always wanting to find a way to touch him, handholding, or slinging an arm around him. To think Yuugi would adopt that role himself would have been unthinkable about a year ago.

 

“Are you here to get a new book?” Ryou got him out of his thoughts and he quickly shook his head. “No I just wanted to talk a little. I miss having someone around me who understands me you know?”

“Someone who knows you’re the witch?” Ryou asked, putting up his most serious face. Yuugi shook his head, “not today. Just for some advice. See, there’s someone I’ve met and I really don’t know how to handle him.” Ryou’s eyebrows raised and he nodded his head with interest. “What is he like?”

“He’s the most frustrating person ever, and he’s found... a way to get to me, he doesn’t even know it though.... What should I do?”

 

The ghost played with his hair as he spoke. “Lay low, I’m sure he’ll back off if you don’t give him a reaction. He’ll realise more pressing matters and focus on those instead I’m sure of it.”

“Thank you Ryou, I’ll try that.”

 

The bell of the entrance rang as someone entered. Yuugi didn’t pay it any mind. He kept his voice down and sighed. “I’m just-“

“Who are you talking to?”

 

He jumped around in surprise and faced Atemu. How the hell? Wasn’t he with- But-

“Uhm, I’m nobody! I’ll be going now!” Ryou quickly fled. It was at least one thing less to worry about. He had to make something up quickly. He wasn’t the witch right now, no time to play smart!

 

“It’s personal...” He averted his gaze to his feet. “Did you follow me?”

“When Joey told me you dated my brother before- well, you know, I had to ask you-“

He had ran. The boy could see it on the way he was panting and sweating, eye bags even bigger than before now. 

 

“Wait,” Yuugi stopped him, thinking. When did Joey have the time to ever mention them dating? “Yami’s last name was Nekomaru. Not Sennen.” Now that he tried to remember, they did... Look alike. No. No way!

Yami never told him he- and he must have forgotten after- oh god-

 

“I mean, what you mean- are you what I think you’re saying?“

“Souchen, erh.... I haven’t pronounced his name for so long, he prefered this nickname Joseph gave him, Yami. We... had the same father, but his mother divorced my father and she made him adopt her last name instead.”

Yuugi swallowed. And he kept Yami because it sounded more Japanese. He turned away and sighed. “I did date him... But then the accident happened, we never got the time to get to know each other as much as I wanted to...” Atemu could see the hurt in Yuugi’s eyes. He missed his boyfriend. Or at least the way he used to be. But it wasn’t like Atemu knew he was still alive, right?

 

“I think he’s still alive.”

 

And again Yuugi is wrong. He pales, for a different reason than what Atemu seems to think. The ex-detective gets out a folded piece of paper, with a shredded edge. The paper from the book Yuugi had worked so hard on. The cat’s page. With pictures of them. Dozen pictures of them.

“He’s under the witch’s spell, I’m sure of it.”

 

Yuugi takes the page, looking at the pictures. “The cat...”

 

He tried to think. He wanted to recruit Yuugi’s help. That’s it! Who else would he- A bloodhound. He was like a bloodhound! Why was he perusing the witch so badly?

“Has it ever sought you out?”

“No. Never.” He quickly answered. Perhaps a little too quickly. He knew what Atemu wanted to do. Capture the cat, and summon its master.

“He’s not my Yami,” He concluded, regretfully throwing the paper back to Atemu. “If I were you I’d take this rubbish and return it wherever you found it.”

 

Angrily he walked away out of the library. No longer a safe-haven now that the bloodhound had sniffed him out. His pace was fast and relentless, and when he turned the corner, stopped, only to be bumped into.

“Will you stop following me!” He growled at the man. Atemu crossed his arms in defence. “I promised Joseph I’d walk you home. You know he gets worried when you stay away all night and show up the next morning like nothing happened.”

“Of course I know that, but it’s none of your business, or his for that matter!”

 

“He’s just scared you won’t come back one day. Talks about you a lot, and I’m sorry I had to meet you on bad terms. I’m trying, Yuugi-“

“Try less. You’re irritating,” Yuugi mocked him and continued to walk. He’d just have talked a little with Ryou before warping back to the cottage, but now he couldn’t.

 

Yami would wonder where he was. If he disappeared now- Atemu needed to see him and the witch together at the same time. He didn’t need him to find out who he was. But nobody ever saw the witch with anyone. Or in town for that matter. Perhaps it was time for a little change.

 

Text: For the greater good of saving a life, I’m going to perform a stageplay tonight

Reply: wait whatt?

Text: Just play along. See you later tonight :)

Reply: Yuugi no.

 

He grinned and removed the messages. At least one thing Atemu wasn’t going to read. And he walks home with a hound following him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I’m also uploading chapter 2 later today after giving it a reread and spellcheck :)


End file.
